Draco Malfoy In Love? WITH ME?
by Valina Bosch
Summary: Jayna L'Morale is going to live with her father, Lord Voldemort. Staying at Malfoy Manor for the summer seems bloody awful but a certain blonde haired boy may change all of that for our young heroine. You must read to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My life was a living nightmare. Well that was the only word I could think of to explain it. I was pacing the streets of London trying to find this blasted bar called the Leaky Cauldron. Yes if you're wondering I am a witch. I used to attend Beauxbatons School of Magic. Why I switched, was really that I had no choice. I finally figured out what I had been waiting for all of these years. I finally was told who my father was. Oh but the feeling I expected to feel didn't happen. I expected to feel whole and like a new person but I just felt awful. My father was the Dark Lord Voldemort. That's right; I am the Princess of Darkness. I didn't ever think that this could be possible. Alright maybe I did but you can't judge me. Now where is that bloody bar? God why must everything be so blooming difficult? Suddenly I found that bar. Walking inside the dingy place, I found whom I believed to be the owner of the establishment. I asked him if he knew where I should go. Suddenly a woman shrouded in a thick velvet cloak approached me. "Excuse me miss but might your name be Jayna Louise Smith?" she asked politely. "Yes in fact it is. Do I know you?" I asked. "No your father sent me to retrieve you." She said taking me by the hand and pulling me out into the back alley way. "Have you ever apparated before?" she asked. "No." I replied simply.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning wasn't any better. I woke up, got dressed, and joined the others for breakfast. "Jayna, darling you will be going shopping with Draco today." Said that snake like being that I am supposed to call father. UGH! I didn't want to go shopping especially with someone so rude and utterly repulsive. He was just too stuck up for my taste. I would like to be with someone who actually cares about others and their feelings rather than what that conniving little *curses under breath* that I call daddy. Draco Malfoy only cared about what his father and my father thought of him. He would do anything. He insults muggle born people whenever he got the chance. That is one thing I don't understand. My father hated muggle borns and yet he was one. He hated himself. I just can't comprehend why he would hate himself. I also couldn't comprehend what my dearest mumsy saw in him. He was just so… what is the word I'm looking for. OH that's it. REPULISIVE, DISGUSTING, AND ALTOGETHER HATEFUL. I just couldn't believe I was related to that. I have always stood by my belief that I was most like my mother or at least I pray to god that I am. I would have like to scream at that man and say. "YOU AWFUL PERSON. I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH DRACO. I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE. I JUST PLAINLY WANT TO BE BACK IN PARIS WITH MY MOTHER AND NOT YOU!" but what came out of my mouth was, "Yes Father." God I was such a push over. After breakfast I was lead out to a black car. "Get in." Draco all but ordered. God I hate him. I did as he said and he sped off towards a little boutique. "What are we shopping for?" I asked him. "A dress for you and then a tie to match it for me." He answered. "Why do I need a dress." I asked. "You ask to many questions. You need a dress for the pureblood ball that my mother throws every year. Your father has ordered me to be your date." He answered. I officially hate my life. "Why me?" I asked. "What don't you want to be my date?" He asked. "First of all that question was rhetorical. Second no not really." I answered him in a condescending tone. "Why?" He asked me and he looked… SAD! "All you have done since I arrived yesterday is make snide remarks and tell me how much you adore my father." I said as I walked into the store making it noticeable that I didn't want to be there. I just looked through the store trying to find a dress as quickly as possible and get out of there as quickly as humanly possible. I found this gorgeous green off the shoulder dress, tried it on, and decided to buy it. Draco found a tie to match and we were able to leave. We returned to the Manor and Narcissa fawned over my dress and started deciding what to do with my hair and makeup for the ball that just so happened to be the following evening. At dinner is where the conversation from Satan took place. "So Jayna Darling did you get a dress?" Father asked me. "Yes, father." I answered. "Well what does is look like?" he asked. "It's green." I said. He nodded and said, "So dear are you excited about going with Draco?" "No." I said. That was the end of the conversation. I ate in silence and returned to my room. I again fell asleep dreaming about my sweet mother and my beautiful home in Paris. That was until it turned into my worst nightmare.

***DREAM***

_I was about 25 years of age. I had gone home to Paris to see my mother only I was accompanied by a man of about the same age but he was in shadows so I could not tell who he was. We arrived at my mother's small cottage of which I had so many fond memories. My mother answered the door and she was just as I remembered her. Her black hair had acquired some gray and her genuine face had the laugh lines of life splayed across it. "My darling daughter, it's so nice to see you again. Oh how I've missed you. I'm starting to think it was a good idea to send you to your father for you found a husband who loves you." she said and her tone was as genuine as her face. So the man with me was my husband. When did that happen and what did I miss? The man stepped forward and the light illuminated his face. It was…DRACO! He kissed my mother's hand and then put his arm around me._

_***END DREAM***_

I woke up in a cold sweat, choking back a scream. That could not happen, no it would not happen. I would not end up with that BEAST! Oh, that's right you don't know yet. I have the power to see the future through my dreams. My future is going to change. I glanced at my clock and seeing as it was 6 a.m. anyway I decided on getting up. I got dressed and prepared myself to face the coming of the torture, being that the ball was that evening. I was so not ready to face the music especially dancing with the buffoon next door.


	3. Chapter 3

I was able to eat breakfast in silence. Thank God! I then went out to the garden and read Gone with the Wind until lunch was served. I joined the others and settled down to the summer salads and Panini's. I ate and much to my dismay was whisked away by Narcissa. I was pulled into my room sat in a chair and clipped, curled, poked, painted, brushed, shampooed, conditioned, etc. She helped me into my dress and worked on her hair and makeup. Finally it was time for the ball and we both were to make a grand entrance. She was going first at the queue of the announcer. "Presenting the lady of the house, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." She slowly and gracefully made her way down the grand staircase and grasped Lucius's arm. "Presenting Jayna Lee L'Morale Riddle." I slowly and gracefully made my way down the stairs steaming mad because they added HIS last name to my untarnished one. I placed my arm in Draco's and he escorted me to the dance floor. I caught a death glare from several girls but one in particular caught my eye because the girl giving it was dressed in the most revealing dress I had ever seen and she had the face of a pug. Talk about ugly. After the first dance was over and the torture had begun, I was introduced to Draco's friends. Apparently the one sending the death glare my way was his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Not that I care. She was as lacking in character as she was in looks. "Drakie-poo let's dance." she squealed. "No I'm Jayna's date tonight." he responded. "Oh it's fine you go have fun." I said because I could tell he didn't want to dance with her. I smirked in his direction as he was yanked on to the dance floor. I talked as little as possible and was than whisked away by Narcissa to be introduced to prominent pureblood women. I met about 15 women which was, in my opinion 15 to many. Than I was sent back to Draco to dance some more and then whisked away by Lucius to meet prominent pureblood men. Again way too many people. I had made a pact with myself before to attempt to enjoy myself and so far I was failing epically. All in all at the end of the night I was tired and trying to get feeling back into my feet upon which Draco had trod many a time. I hung up my dress and let the hot water in the shower run over me sinking into relaxation. I put on a nightgown and turned on my lavender scent bug. I played some classical music and fell into a deep slumber. I awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping. Oh what a beautiful morning. That is until I realized where I was. Back rolled my sour mood. I dressed in a blue sundress and skipped down to breakfast I had the usual fresh fruit and yogurt. "So, Jayna did you have fun at last night's ball?" questioned my father. "Somewhat, I suppose." I answered. Alright it was a bit of a white lie but I was secretly hoping he wouldn't continue to press about the subject. He didn't. "So Jayna do you have plans for today?" daddy dearest asked. "I was thinking about going for a swim." I answered. "Draco will keep you company, won't you Draco?" father said. "Its okay father I can go by myself. I'm sure Draco has better things to do." I said hoping to be left alone. "No actually I have no plans." Draco said. I kicked him in the shins and mouthed "not helping" in his direction. "Yeah schedule's clear I have nothing better to do today." He said with a smirk in my direction. Have I mentioned before that I despise that sniveling little rat? Great so now I have to go swimming with Draco. What more bad luck can the day bring? Time would tell me that. Actually it would shout it at me.

Outfit: .com/jaynas_ball_outfit/set?id=21666668


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast was over and the torture to begin, I reluctantly went upstairs to change. I found my favorite bathing suit (link at bottom). I threw that on and a cover up. I also found my favorite Coach flip flops. I went back downstairs and found the pool. Draco was standing there with his back to me, wearing this swimsuit (link at bottom). I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around. Let's just say Oh My GOD! He was toned. No Jayna you cannot have thoughts about the enemy. When did he become the enemy? When you met him and he cared what your father thought. Well does that really make him the enemy? I mean he is cute. No he is swine and you will hate him forever. Forever is a very long time which gives you variability in that not happening. You are impossible and I really don't know why I haven't left already and I'm your conscience. During the previous mental battle I had stared at him. "Like what you see?" he asked. "Conceded much?" I countered. He jumped in the pool as an answer. "Well come on are you getting in or not?" I slipped off my cover up. He stared at me. "Like what you see?" I asked mimicking his signature smirk. He went to answer no but blurted out "Yes!" so fast that we both blushed. I slid into the pool and started swimming around. I had always loved swimming for some reason. I never knew why but I loved being in the water. It had been like 3 days since I had met Draco and I was already starting to like him. "Listen about us not liking each other and like hating each other. Can we like call a truce?" He asked. I nodded and continued swimming. It's not like he needed to know I may or may not like him. After an hour I got out and laid on one of the chaise lounges. I grabbed the book I brought and started to read. I didn't realize how sleepy I was until I nodded off. Now, when I say nodded off I mean I fell into a mini-coma. So when Draco tried to wake me up, his efforts were futile.

***Draco's POV***

I finished swimming and found Jayna asleep in a chaise lounge. She had to get changed for dinner because we swam through lunch. I tried again and again to wake her up but she just wouldn't. It would be cruel to leave her out here. I'm not that mean. So I picked her up bridal style and carried her back up to her room. I laid her down and despite my better judgment kissed her forehead goodnight. I ran to my room and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief that it had happened. I really liked her. It's not like she had to know that I had feelings for her. Plus it wasn't right. To have feelings for someone after only knowing them for like three days.

***Normal POV***

I woke up just in time to get ready for dinner. I had the strangest dream though. Draco carried me into my room and he kissed my forehead. Oh well I guess dreams never make any sense to me. Especially because some of my dreams predict the future so sometimes I see some random guy winning a million dollars or I see some random dude dying from a heart attack. You never know what you'll get when you are talking about my dreams. They are strange. I just always wonder if my dreams will ever make sense to me or if I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life deciphering someone else's future. Any way I threw on this really pretty outfit I dug out of my closet and went down to dinner. "Oh Jayna you are here. Draco told us you were asleep." Narcissa commented upon my arrival in the dining room. "I was, but thankfully I woke up on time." I replied with a smile that would be worthy of any acting award there is to offer. We made amicable conversation and shared a wonderful meal. I actually started being nice to my father. There were two reasons behind this decision, the first being that I'll only ever have one father and I should make sure I don't blow the chance to spend time with him. The second being that I better be nice to him because I'm stuck here until my mother comes to her senses and sends for me to come back to Paris. I bet you thought I was going soft on you there for a moment but then my true personality shone through. Anyway Draco and I walked back to our rooms together. I figured then was as good as any to mention the dream I had. I recounted the dream and he said it was just a dream but I swore he blushed for a fraction of a second there. Oh well I'm probably just seeing things. I guess I'm just a bit stressed or something. I'll get some relaxation time in and I'll feel better. I put out some lavender scented oil and played some classical music. I took this time to think over my thoughts and make sure I was grounded for the next day. I spent most of the time trying to decipher my feelings for Draco. I knew I liked him but was it in a friendly way? Did I have romantic feelings for the Draco Malfoy? I had to figure it out or I would slowly go insane. I ended up falling into a deep sleep around midnight to dream of something different for a change. Instead of dreaming of my mother in Paris or of someone else's future I dreamt of Draco and how our future would be together. It was something I was extremely curious of and I needed to think about it.

Swimwear: .com/draco_jayna_swimwear/set?id=22163860

Dinner: .com/cgi/set?id=22164029


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed and it was July 20th. It was a special yet sad day for me every year for the past 2 years. I woke up and dressed all in black, fairly dressed up. I curled my hair and put on makeup. I went down to breakfast. "Morning." I said somberly. "You're awfully dressed up, going somewhere?" Narcissa asked. "Yes actually I need to visit home." I answered. "Whatever for?" my father questioned. "Business I need to take care of." They nodded and after breakfast I flooed to the Wizarding Church of Paris. Little beknownst to me, someone followed me. I walked out to the graveyard, finding the headstone I had seen many a time. "Hey there Johnny, I know I'm a bit late but I had to travel a bit further this year." I said to the grave. I probably looked like a nutter but I didn't really care. "I had to move to live with my dad and some of his friends. I still made sure to come though. Even though it's been three years I still can't believe you're gone. It seems like just yesterday we were eating dinner with my mom, fighting over who got the last dinner roll. This past month has been tough on me. At first I couldn't stand my father or his friends. I felt trapped and hopeless, only wanting to go home. Then I realized what I really missed the most was not the surroundings of Paris but you. I realized trying to go home would be no use because you wouldn't be there to welcome me back. Anyway enough with this depressing crap. I brought my guitar today because I know that you love it when I play. I wrote you a song this past month or at least I finally finished it this past month. Ha Ha. Anyway well here it goes.

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

"That was it. I really hoped you liked it. I know you would tell me I'm being too depressed and that I should be happy that you lived a good life and that your no longer here feeling all of the emotional pain everyone put you through. I know that you wouldn't want to see me like this or at least that's what all the psychologists said. One thing I always wondered, though was, was I one of those people that pushed you off the edge. Was I one of the reasons you took your own life. Di…Did I-I rea-really make life th-that unbearable for you? Why did you leave me, Johnny? WHY?" I was crying and so upset I started yelling. "Jayna?" I heard someone ask and felt a hand on my shoulder. Bellatrix Lestrange stood behind me, looking concerned. "What do _you_ want?" I spat. "I followed you out of curiosity and I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Just peachy." I said with sarcasm evident in my voice. "Look, I know that you don't like me and that I'm not exactly the person you want to see but I really do want to help." That was a changing point. I proceeded to spill my guts out to the first person I hated when I moved to Wizarding London. After an hour Bellatrix helped me calm down and I realized it felt good to talk to her. "Do you want to head back?" She asked. "Actually I have another stop to make but you can go back. I'll be back before supper." She nodded and I set off. I arrived about twenty minutes later at 324 Westbrook Lane. I knocked on the door. The tearstained face of Johnny's mother, Ramona Fabian came into view. "Hello Jayna dear. I thought you moved." "I did but I came to visit Johnny and to see how you were doing." I said. "Oh I'm doing well. Would you like some tea I just made some.?" I nodded. I took the glass from her and we started talking. About 2 hours later I was about to leave when Ramona stopped me. "Dear I almost forgot."She handed me and old folded piece of parchment. "I found this after Johnny passed. It was intended for you I just forgot to give it to you. I guess I purposely withheld it from you hoping that if I didn't give it to you Johnny would somehow miraculously walk through the door and say it was all a nightmare." She said as the tears started again. I hugged her and put the note in my purse. We bid adieu and I flooed home from there. "There you are Jayna… Have you been crying?" Narcissa asked. I nodded and ran up to my room and locked the door. I also locked the door adjoining my room to Draco's. I took a deep breath and slowly unfolded the note. It read:

Dear Blue-Jay,

I'm really sorry about all of this.

I just couldn't take the pain anymore.

People making fun of me because my dad left.

Having to hear my mother cry herself to sleep

because the only man she ever truly loved

left her and their infant son.

To see the pain on her face when she looks at me.

Knowing that I look so much like him.

I couldn't deal with it anymore.

I have something to fess up.

I read your diary.

To answer your question

yes I love you too. I never thought

you would like me too. I thought that you

only thought of me as a best friend and nothing

more. I'm sorry I never told you. Maybe we'll see each other

again someday. Meet up in heaven. I'll miss you Blue Jay but I can't

live this lie anymore. Pretending I'm happy when I'm not.

I'm sorry.

Yours forever,

Johnny

I felt the tears start again. I curled up and cried my eyes out. I ignored everyone pounding at my door. I also ignored Bellatrix telling them to leave me alone. I just cried. I finally unlocked my door and opened it to find a plate of food and a note.

Jayna,

Thought you may be hungry.

If you feel like it you can come down.

We are all sitting in the living room.

I think you should sing that song you sang

today. It was nice.

~Bellatrix

I grabbed the plate and ate in my room. I pocketed the note and went downstairs to confront everyone in the living room. "Hi." was all I could muster. They all looked at me and muttered hellos. "I probably owe you guys and explanation for my behavior today." I said and received stares. "Three years ago today my best friend took his own life." I earned gasps from everyone except my dad and Draco. "We were very close and for about a year before that I had had a crush on him. He had a hard life his dad left when he was little and he constantly got made fun of at school. He was depressed, I knew that but I never knew he was suicidal until his mother called me and told me he had passed. After that I got depressed because I got the same thing at school that's what made me and Johnny great friends. I figured if he could survive it so could I. My mom sent me to 10 different psychologists to try and get me back to normal but I wouldn't talk to any of them. I turned to my music then for comfort. It helped me live. I'm still not over his death and I'm not sure I will ever be. I wrote a song about him and Bellatrix thinks I should sing it." "I think we would all love to hear it." someone said. I was shocked to find that Lucius Malfoy belonged to the voice. I grabbed my guitar and sat down and played it. (Look above for the lyrics but if you want here's a link to the song: .com/watch?v=k8zoN7w2nVw&feature=related) I finished and everyone clapped. I felt glad I had gotten this all off my chest. I thanked everyone and returned to my room. I took a shower and thought about the note. I took it out of my purse again and put it in the desk drawer in my room. I wasn't going to ever get rid of it. It was the last memento I had left of Johnny.

LINK: .com/jayna_cemetery_set/set?id=22756115

Author's Note:

Here is the fifth chapter. Bellatrix was really out of character but everyone paints her to be such a mean hag I felt she could be nice. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne and not me. Yes this chapter is a bit depressing but I felt it had to be. It started out to be completely different but I listened to the song and got the idea so there you go. I would really love a banner and some ratings and messages. I just live for them I'm starting to think that no one reads my stories. It makes me sad. Any kind of criticism is appreciated. I will accept flames but I am a bit of a pyromaniac and I might burn the house down and then you will never get another chapter so how does that help you it doesn't. Yes I am aware that I take forever to publish chapters and I apologize. I know I'm rambling but one last thing. Does anyone know what happened to Quizilla? The other day I couldn't get on and it was extremely hard to deal with. I know MTV bought it but are they making any major changes? What's going on? I'm confused and I can't function when I'm confused. Sorry for taking up your time but oh well actually I'm not really sorry but I'm a polite child. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

***DREAM***

_ I was walking through a castle corridor and to me it looked as if the castle had been blown apart. There were floors ripped apart and walls crumbling down. As I looked down the corridor the floors seemed to be obscured by something as I got further down the hall I could see that they were bodies. I saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe. Then I came to this Grand Hall, Where I saw the bodies of several others, including my father and Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw a girl standing over a body and realized that girl was me so I stayed back to watch. I looked no older than maybe 17 at most. Soon a familiar blonde haired boy came into view. He placed an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "It's over now. He's gone." I showed no remorse as I watched my father's body being taken away. _

_ "Your father is dead." I whispered back._

_ "I know, but you aren't. That's the most important thing." He said kissing my hair._

_ "I probably have some apologizing to do." I said walking away. I assumed I was dealing with the loss of everything like I had so many other things, by bottling things up and shutting people out._

***END DREAM***

I woke with a start. That vision had frightened me more than any others. I slipped out of bed and went to my door. I opened it but it creaked. I froze and when I heard nothing I began walking. Soon another door opened. "Jayna?" asked Draco.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you doing up its 2:30 in the morning?"

"Bad dream, I was going to go to the library."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. It couldn't hurt could it?

"Sure let's go to the library." I said.

"So what was this dream about?" he asked once we were in the library with the doors closed.

"Well first I should explain that in some of my dreams I see the future and this was one of the dreams." I then proceeded to tell him about my dream.

"So if this war happens, our fathers will die as will the cause?" he asked.

"Yes, but remember the future is subjective and it can change at any given moment and I won't know until I go to sleep. So that could easily change." He nodded.

"Have you had any other dreams regarding any of us?"

"No." I said avoiding telling him about the dream about us ending up together. He nodded and we sat in silence. Finally he broke the silence.

"Jayna I was just wondering do you think that you would want to…maybe go out with me." He asked.

"Of course I would Draco." I said. Okay so when I first got there I hated him, but he isn't as bad as he seemed and he kind of grows on you. He's sweet and caring and hot. Yeah I'm superficial, sue me.

"That's great how does Friday sound to you?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful." He smiled. I mean he genuinely smiled at me. He walked me back to my room and after that I was finally able to sleep.

Over the next couple days I could think of nothing but my date with Draco on Friday. It was Wednesday when I had nothing to do so I decided to think up something new.

That morning I woke up and dressed in jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I ran down stairs to breakfast because I had an idea as to what I would do that day.

"Jayna, my dear, how are you this morning? Have you any plans today?" my father asked.

"I was going to go into town today for a while. Then I'll probably come back here and crochet a new scarf or something."

"That sounds good."

A meek house elf came over and asked me what I wanted for breakfast after that. I asked for a bowl of vanilla yogurt with red berries and granola and a glass of water. My food was there in minutes and after I ate I ran back to my room to grab a jacket. I said my goodbyes and jogged into town. After a while I came across the place I was looking for. A tattoo parlor.

"Hello, anyone here?" I questioned, walking into the building.

"Have a seat and I'll be with ya in a minute." a voice called from the back. I took a seat and waited maybe 10 minutes before a young man came out. "How may I help ya?" he asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get these two tattoos." I said pulling out the sketches I had drawn up.

"Yeah I can do those. I'll copy down the sketches and if you come back in an hour, I can tattoo you." he said after he gave them a once over. I nodded and walked out so I could do some shopping. After an hour I came back and approved the sketches after that he prepped me for the tattooing. I got a musical note with a bunch of colors and designs on my side and I got a tattoo of Johnny's name and his life span over my heart. "How do they look?" asked the tattoo artist.

"I love them so much. Thank you!" I said paying for the tattoos.

"No problem if you ever need anything else just come on back." he said as I opened the door to leave. I did a little more shopping and then went back to the Manor. When I got back I had enough time to change my clothes and get to lunch. I threw on a blouse and some dress pants and ran down to the dining room.

"Good afternoon Jayna, dear. How was your morning?" my father asked me.

"It was good. I went shopping, got some tattoos, and did some walking…" I said.

"You what?"

"Did some walking…"

"Before that…"

"Went shopping…"

"After that…"

"I got two tattoos."

"Of what?" Asked my father. I pulled up my shirt a little and showed him the musical note and told him about the other one. "It looks wonderful dear… I still don't know what possessed you to get tattoos, but all in the same they look presentable and can be covered by clothing, so I'm okay with it."

At that point is when Draco came in. No one told him of my tattoos so he was none the wiser. The next day I lay around all day and crocheted some new things and read some classic novels. It was seriously a dreary day because of rain. Normally I loved the rain but today it was just depressing. I fell asleep early that night. I really don't know why but I think it's because I couldn't wait for the next day to come.

The next day I did anything and everything to pass the time. I even cleaned my room. I know shocking isn't it? When four o'clock finally rolled about I began to get ready. I washed, plucked, straightened, combed, brushed, and primped for as long as deemed possible. At seven I walked down stairs and met Draco at the door, our parents standing there. "You look stunning." Draco said smiling down at me. What can I say? I'm short. We made to leave and as we walked out the door I heard my dad say something about a wonderful match. Whatever. Draco took me to a very nice Italian restaurant and then took me by surprise. He blindfolded me.

"You do realize I'm not accustomed to being blindfolded on first dates, don't you?" I asked him.

"Just relax and trust me." he whispered into my ear. I'd have to say I'm lying if I didn't find it the slightest bit attractive. Soon I was placed on something wooden, which I assumed to be a broom, and we were flying. After about an hour we landed and he picked me up and set me down on my bottom. I was shocked when he pulled off my blindfold and I was at the beach near my home in Paris.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked turning to him.

"You had your sketchbook open one day when you weren't looking and I saw a picture of this place so I tracked it down and decided to bring you. I thought it might cheer you up and make staying with us seem less gloomy." he said looking down at the last part of the sentence.

"I love this. It's wonderful, thank you so much Draco. For the record though, I don't think living with your family is gloomy. Sure I didn't like it at first but now I'm friends with you, at least I consider us friends."

"Is that all you think we could be is friends?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"I think that we could be something more, if we both wanted it."

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Yes, I do, I like you Draco. I think you're smart and funny and nice and I really like you." I said.

"I want us to be more than friends because I like you too. I think you're resourceful, smart, funny, beautiful, and I really like you too." he said. I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned towards me and we kissed. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was sweet and warm and wonderful. We broke apart and I leaned against his chest and watched the waves crash against the shore. Nothing could have been more perfect. That was the moment I knew I was wrong. I would end up with Draco Malfoy and there was nothing I could do about it.

LINKS:

OUTFITS:

.com/cgi/set?id=29991796

CHARACTERS:

.com/cgi/set?id=29992407


End file.
